


Man of His Dreams

by ceilingfan5



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, cheerleading au, koujaku is a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has had his eyes on that cheerleader for years, and, as it turns out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> nohomojaku's cheerleader au makes me really happy and I wanted to write a little something for it...  
> I can't believe this is my intro into the dmmd tag though. I'll try to write something a little less hurried later.

The locker room was the last place Koujaku had left to look for his hair pin, so he really hoped it hadn't just been broken in the stampede after they'd won the game. Of course, being carried on the shoulders of basketball fans from the whole school had been so overwhelming he'd forgotten to check if he had all his belongings before he left the gym, so here he was again. He smiled, embarrassed, and rubbed at his neck as he entered the smelly room he'd spent so much time in over the last season, and was almost to his locker when he realized he wasn't alone in the echoing hall. 

"...Hello?" he tried, thinking of the terrible things that could happen to a guy alone in a locker room after hours. It was a lot to pin on a, well, pin, but it had been a Christmas gift from Aoba last year and he'd worn it for luck during the game. Losing it now was practically forfeiting the title. 

No one came forward and he started to lose his temper. 

"Look, I know you're here! Come out where I can see you!" He raised his fists, ready to defend himself in case a member from the losing team had followed him or something. What he didn't expect was a familiar face, let alone the man of his dreams. 

"Hey, Koujaku." he muttered, a little pink in the cheeks but smiling. 

"Aoba..." he breathed, taking in the sight of his best friend, still in his tight cheer leading uniform and hoarse from cheering his number ten onto victory. "What are you doing here?"

Aoba glanced away, almost as nervous as Koujaku himself. 

"I...Haven't changed yet."

He blinked.

"I thought the cheerleaders changed in the other locker rooms?" He knew this for a fact, remembering clearly how disappointed, and yet, relieved, he had been when he discovered he wouldn't be changing next to his crush. 

"W-well, yeah! Of course, I know that!" Aoba pouted so perfectly that Koujaku almost expected him to stamp his foot. Possibly picking up on that, he refrained, if barely. "I- I just..." He blushed significantly and his friend blinked, heart suddenly beating as fast as it had been half an hour ago. 

"I wanted to see you."

The sentiment echoed through the halls and showers and lockers and all of the little empty spaces in his heart and he felt like he could fill up on it and take off like a hot air balloon. 

"S-see me?"

"Yeah, okay, I wanted to see you without all of your jackass friends making comments about it, okay?"

Koujaku, ever his own worst enemy, couldn't keep his flapping mouth shut. He felt like a carp and wanted to scoop his words back in the second they fell out. 

"But- you saw me right after the game!"

Aoba narrowed his eyes and tried to look everywhere else but at the blushing basketball player. He tugged at the large bow on his ponytail and muttered something. 

"What?"

"I said!" Aoba practically screamed, embarrassment heating the pair like a stove, "I wanted to see you alone!" 

"A-alone?" he stammered, hoping his excitement wasn't as obvious as it felt. 

"You hippo..."

Aoba took a step closer, and another, and Koujaku opened his mouth to defend himself when it was met by the softest lips he had ever imagined. He melted into the kiss, cupping his dearest friend's head in his sweaty hands and pulling him as close as he possibly could. This was his chance, his one, final chance to show how he felt, and Aoba felt the same way! Had initiated it, even! He never wanted it to end, didn't want to come up for air, but when Aoba pulled back and he saw the glittering in the cheerleader's eyes, he could hardly refuse. 

His voice, deeper than usual from shouting all night, made Koujaku's blood sing in his veins. 

"I wanted to congratulate you myself." He then blushed again and said something that reminded him much more of the Aoba he'd known his whole life. "B-but don't get any ideas, alright??"

He watched, stunned, as his friend knelt carefully on the floor, muttering about how sore his knees were going to be and couldn't he think of his competition on Saturday? But they both knew that this was his idea, and if Koujaku had had any air left in his lungs, he would have tried to make him more comfortable, or at least teased him into doing the splits instead, a very real possibility when one is as flexible as Aoba Seragaki. As it was, he could only smile like an idiot, every last one of his dreams coming true. 

Aoba pushed down his basketball shorts and everything underneath, more eager than the star could have imagined. So he'd been watching from his side of the gym, too, and couldn't help himself...He gasped and felt his cock throb in Aoba's grip, half hard from watching already. Aoba had a glint in his eye that heated him right from the center and there was no refusing a horny cheerleader, let alone someone he'd loved so strongly for so long.

He moaned when lips brushed against him, and again, louder, when his crush took him into his mouth. His pulse rose with the dramatic licks down his length, his breaths echoing erotically against the ugly beige walls of the locker room with every swirl of his skillful tongue and bob of his head. 

"A-Aoba-" He blushed brightly. He couldn't believe he was so close already, and at such an important moment in his life-

Instead of getting embarrassed or teasing, Aoba winked at him. He imagined him flying through the air and into his arms like some kind of Lifetime movie like the romantic sap he was and, with no more than that, came all over his expectant face. He about fainted to watch him lick his lips.

"Aooobaaa..." he moaned, unbelievably happy to watch him smile up like that.

And then his alarm went off. 

He sat straight up in bed, sticky in more places than one and his good feeling quickly losing ground to utter humiliation. He wiped irritably at his nose with the back of his hand, angry at himself for thinking of Aoba in such a way and angry at the dream for not being real.He slammed his fist into the alarm to shut it up, howling at the pain from his excessive force. 

He wasn't going to win the championship or Aoba if his day was starting off like this.


End file.
